1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to smart homes, and particularly, to a cleaning robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning of home and public activity area has always been a time-consuming and dirty work. The popularization of ground cleaning tools such as vacuum cleaners and washing and drying machines reduces the burden of ground cleaning on people. However, handy operations are still required when these tools are used and cleaning of these tools needs to be finished by hand after usage. Thus, the traditional home ground cleaning tools cannot satisfy people's requirements nowadays. With the development of social technology, many automatic or semiautomatic sweepers or cleaning robots appear.
At present, the work of a cleaning robot on the market typically includes the following three steps: spraying water, washing and brushing, and reclaiming wastewater. Most of hydrolysable stains can be cleaned through the work of the cleaning tool, but for non-hydrolysable stains, the cleaning tool cannot effectively work.